Id Card
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Hinata menatap 'KTP' dan lelaki di hadapannya bergantian. Masa' iya ada orang Korea yang namanya Sasuke? / SasuHina, AU / Oneshot


**Disclaimer** : I disclaim. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

_-SasuHina, AU_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Id Card**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ada satu hal yang Hinata pelajari dari dongeng pangeran dan putri, hal itu adalah fakta bahwa semua pria suka wanita berparas cantik sedangkan rata-rata wanita tergila-gila pada pria berdompet tebal. Buktinya, sejauh pengamatan yang ia lakukan, belum ada pangeran yang beritikad baik buat nyamperin si buduk sementara si putri oke-oke saja nyipokin si buruk rupa berhubung kastilnya gede banget.

Kabar baiknya, menurut penelitian para _scientist_, wanita berubah semakin cantik dari generasi ke generasi. Kabar buruknya, wajah Hinata mirip sekali dengan nenek buyutnya. _Which is very-very not good_, _ladies and gentleman_, karena itu berarti Hinata tidak melewati tahap evolusi dengan sempurna. Dia tidak 'semakin cantik dari generasi ke generasi'. Hinata mulai merasa bahwa dia mengalami disfungsi biologis tingkat tinggi.

Asumsi ini mungkin benar jika melihat suatu realitas di dunia yang fana bahwa Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita yang menurut hukum alam seharusnya naksir anak konglomerat, malah naksir salah seorang pelanggannya di toko bunga yang sepertinya kere. Laki-laki itu jarang datang ke toko Hinata. Hinata yakin dia berpuasa dulu sebelum bisa membeli sebuket lily.

Kesimpulan: Wanita yang naksir pria kere pasti mengalami disfungsi biologis

Asumsi ini semakin bertambah kuat hari ini. Detik ini. Saat seorang pelayan dengan baik hati memberikan tabokan kesadaran dengan pertanyaan tak berperasaan "Masa' Mbak gak kenal? Dia kan cowok pujaan cewek-cewek, Mbak." Ia mengerling "Keren, _kaya_."

Hinata memberikan tatapan mirip orang dicekik. Sebenarnya, ia memang merasa seperti dicekik. Itu pertanyaan menyudutkan. Mempertanyakan identitasnya sebagai wanita sekaligus menyamaratakan selera semua ciptaan Tuhan. Seolah-olah semua wanita harus suka tipe yang begitu.

Hinata meminum kopinya cepat-cepat. Pelayan dengan rambut ekor kuda masih menatapnya penuh minat "Jangan-jangan… sebenarnya Mbak _secret admirer_-nya, ya?"

Ya kagaklah!

Hinata merasa terhina. Kalo nonton anime, Hinata nggak pernah meneteskan liur pada cowok-cowok dingin. Hinata tidak suka tipe yang begitu, makanya dia heran mengapa banyak sekali wanita yang terperdaya dengan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas menyesatkan. Hinata nggak mau punya suami yang gengsi membahagiakan istri. Hinata juga nggak suka sama cowok cantik. Habis, masa' cantikan cowoknya daripada dia? Mending kawin sama Sakura, dah.

Tipe cowok Hinata haruslah kebapakan.

…tapi bukan bapak-bapak!

Cowok idamannya harus sayang anak, sayang istri, sayang emaknya Hinata, sayang bapaknya Hinata, sayang Neji, sayang Hanabi, sayang Ko, sayang eyangnya yang udah ringkih, sayang ikan koi Hinata, dan yang terpenting dia harus suka Raden Kian Santang biar mereka bisa nonton bareng.

Gila, panjang banget.

Tapi sepanjang-panjangnya, Hinata pikir daftarnya itu wajar. Daripada dia pengen kawin sama artis Korea. Lebih masuk akal mana coba?

"Saya **bukan** penggemarnya."

Hooooaaa, tanpa gagap. _Way to go_, Hinata!

Giliran si pelayan tersinggung "Ih. Kuper, ya?"

Hinata mengerjap. Bukannya pelanggan itu raja? Atau diera di mana monarki dianggap sebagai kungkungan dan demokrasi diagung-agungkan, maka suara pelanggan adalah suara rakyat. Seharusnya Hinata mendapat perlakukan yang lebih baik. Ngebayarnya juga mahal. Memang sih Hinata cuman pengen cari _wi-fi_, tapi dia-kan pesan kopi.

"Cowok harus macho." Hinata bilang. Nyambung nggak, sih?

Mata si pelayan membulat, jelas tersinggung kuadrat "Halooo. Dia tuh _sixpack, sexy_ banget! Lebih macho dibandingin cowok-cowok Mbak biarpun dideret!"

Pasti macho-an dialah. Nggak ada tandingannya. Lha wong Hinata gak pernah punya cowok yang bisa ditanding-tandingkan.

"Lagian," Si pelayan mendengus "Dia AKTOR KOREA!"

_Jadi?_

Hinata bingung. Emangnya kenapa kalo dia aktor korea? Hinata pedagang Indonesia, tapi kalo dia nyebutin pekerjaan dan negaranya juga nggak bakalan ada yang nengok. Paling-paling orang hanya akan memberikan tatapan prihatin; kasian Indonesia, langganan tsunami dan gempa. Atau komentar hangat sekaligus menusuk "Wah, saya suka Indonesia. Pembantu saya juga orang Indonesia soalnya."

Lalu Hinata sadar.

Itu. Cowok yang di sana. Yang duduknya di sudut. Yang senyumnya bling-bling. Jaket bulu-bulu super norak, pake sepatu kelewat bersinar. Itu artis Korea?

Hinata ngucek mata. Ngapain dia ke sini tanpa _bodyguard_? Perasaan ini rumah makan murah meriah, bukan klinik operasi plastik.

"Namanya $%^&%," Si pelayan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Saking susahnya ntu nama, Hinata nggak nangkep satu huruf pun "Mbak suka kan? Dari tadi liatin terus. Ha! Makanya jangan sok jual mahal!"

Bujug. Kuahnye ke mane-mane.

Hinata boleh dong membela diri. Kalau ada cowok berpenampilan kayak ibu-ibu mau ke kondangan, siapa juga yang nggak bakal ngelirik? Jaket bulu-bulu, sepatu kulit, make-up tebal banget. Semua orang juga ngelirik kalo Ahmad Fathanah lewat, tapi bukan berarti suka. AF dilirik KPK dan lihat saja hasilnya. Lirikan itu punya dua makna, "keren banget" atau "najis sangat".

"Model begitu, sih…" Hinata tertawa kecil, tak susah-susah menyambungkan kalimatnya.

Dan Hinata mempelajari satu hal hari itu: Seberapa pun absurd dan bodoh penampilan dari artis, jangan, **JANGAN** pernah menghinanya di depan fans cewek. Cewek bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan sisa martabat cowok favoritnya, meskipun mereka harus menyerang dan melukai kaum sendiri. Sungguh pengkhianat, Hinata kecewa.

Pelayan itu akan menyerangnya. Saking seramnya, Hinata nyaris mengeluarkan teriakan _high-pitch_. Untungnya Hinata tidak perlu melancarkan jurus andalan kaum hawa. Pemilik RM datang. Dia mendengar suara anak buahnya yang berteriak-teriak. Hinata menonton adegan _boss _marah-marah beberapa menit sebelum beranjak ke toilet. Pemilik baik hati itu menawarkan paket makan siang gratis untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf. Wah, hari baik, hari baik.

Hinata membasuh wajah. Tidak, dia tidak merasa bersalah. Dia memang tipe orang yang cepat mengalah, tapi untuk urusan krusial seperti cowok, Hinata tidak pernah mundur dalam menyuarakan opininya.

Para wanita harus dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki yang tidak mereka lirik justru merupakan laki-laki ideal untuk dijadikan suami. Kasian sekali. Mereka di-_friendzone_ dengan mengenaskan.

Hinata mengelap wajah. Dia memasukkan lagi _lipgloss_nya sebelum beranjak keluar toilet.

Baru saja pintu menutup, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan tergeletak secara strategis. Posisinya deket banget sama Hinata. Kalo Hinata pungut pun kagak bakalan ada yang liat karena ketutup sama tempat sampah segede gaban.

Hinata semangat. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap, lalu berjongkok.

Yah, ternyata bukan uang.

Apa? Jangan menghakimi. Hinata lagi kere. Dagangannya nggak laku. Lapaknya sedang sepi. Sekarang orang lebih memilih mengirim bunga-bunga plastik, dari pada yang asli dan harum mewangi. Toko bunganya makin sepi semenjak banjir di mana-mana. Nggak ada yang mau ngurusin bunga kalau taman di depan rumah saja jadi kolam renang dadakan. Padahal kalau semua orang berkirim bunga asli dan mengasihi, Hinata yakin banjir bisa dicegah.

Oke. Mungkin akan lebih efektif dengan menanam pohon, tapi dengan begitu paling nggak kantong Hinata akan kembali tebal.

Tapi, Hinata tersenyum, pelanggan yang _itu, _sekarang datang lagi ke tokonya. Biasanya di malam hari dia akan memesan sebuket lily. Makanya, di siang yang menyesakkan, Hinata memilih mengademkan diri di sini. Bisnisnya mandek, mending dia mengambil waktu bersantai sebentar daripada pusing, stress, masuk RSJ, ujung-ujungnya mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak.

Hinata mendesah. Ia menusuk barang mengecewakan itu dengan telunjuknya.

Sepertinya semacam KTP. Pake tulisan meliuk-liuk yang Hinata nggak paham.

Oh. Ada romajinya.

_Sasuke_.

Sasuke? Kayaknya pernah dengar. Oiya. Tukang ojek di samping rumah.

Hinata memungut KTP berkilau. Mungkin baiknya diserahkan ke pihak RM saja. Siapa tahu yang punya nyari lagi ke sini. Lagian kasian. Bisa saja ini dibutuhkan untuk mengurus BLSM.

Dengan ketetapan hati Hinata bermanuver menuju kasir. KTP masih dalam genggamannya. Ia meletakkan lagi tas kecilnya saat melewati mejanya yang hanya berteman _notebook_, sedikit berjinjit saat harus berhimpitan di antara dua kursi.

Seseorang mencengkeram bahunya. Hinata terlonjak kaget, lalu berbalik perlahan-lahan.

Si artis Korea.

Haduh. Jangan-jangan dia mau nanya sesuatu. Hinata kan nggak bisa bahasa Inggris, apa lagi bahasa Korea.

Dia menunjuk KTP dalam genggaman Hinata, mulutnya sibuk berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak Hinata mengerti.

Hinata bingung. Si artis berbicara lebih cepat, tangannya bergerak-gerak. Hinata makin bingung. Biarpun temponya dipercepat juga kalau orang nggak ngerti yang tetap aja nggak ngerti. Kalo percepatan tempo bisa membuat orang paham bahasa dalam sekejap, maka pelajaran bahasa tidak akan dimasukkan ke dalam kurikulum, terutama bahasa Indonesia yang dari tahun ke tahun menjadi tersangka tidak lulusnya siswa dalam UN.

"_You spik…_" Hinata menelan ludah, tangannya juga ikut bergerak-gerak "_You speak English?_"

Biarpun bahasa Inggrisnya belepotan, ini sudah kemajuan luar biasa. Dulu Hinata bahkan tidak tahu bahasa Inggrisnya 'apa kabar', sekarang dia bisa menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam bahasa Inggris. Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri menonton Dora the Explorer. Dora-lah yang begitu sabar mengajarkan tiap kosa-kata. Kalau Hinata nggak mudeng, Dora mengulang. Kalau Hinata patah semangat, Dora menyemangati. Memang benar-benar tayangan yang inspirasional.

Artis berambut gelap menghentikan gerakan tangannya "_Oh, yeah. That's…_" dia menunjuk lagi KTP di genggaman Hinata "_…my id card. Mine._"

Apa? _Main_? Pelajaran dari Dora belum sejauh itu!

"_I don't know.. eh, I don't under, I don't understand._"

Keningnya berkerut dalam hembusan nafasnya. Sekali lagi dia menunjuk ke KTP, lalu menunjuk pada dirinya. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang dengan penekanan "_Id card. Me._"

Bibir Hinata membentuk huruf 'o'. Dia mau bilang kalau ini KTPnya?

Hinata menatap KTP yang menjadi sumber permasalahan. _Sasuke_, begitu yang tertulis dalam goresan romaji. Dia kembali menatap artis di hadapannya.

Masa' iya ada orang Korea yang namanya Sasuke?

Fotonya juga tidak mirip.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Kalau memang ini KTPnya ya syukurlah. Berarti Hinata telah menuntaskan misinya dan melakukan kebaikan untuk umat manusia. Yang jadi masalah, bagaimana kalau bukan? Bagaimana kalau orang di hadapannya ini hanya melempar kebohongan iseng? Atau bagaimana kalau dia ternyata anggota sindikat penjulan manusia? Jangan-jangan Sasuke sebenarnya telah dijual dan sementara bekerja di pabrik panci!

_Gasp!_

Plus, Hinata yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya, pelayan pemarah sempat menyebut nama yang tidak terdengar seperti 'Sasuke'. Kalau Sasuke, Hinata pasti bisa menangkap dengan jelas. Namanya terdengar seperti sesuatu yang tertulis di daftar bahan kimia berbahaya atau komposisi pembuat mie instant. Nama yang sangat rumit.

Bukan Sasuke, yang pasti bukan Sasuke.

Lebih baik dia memanggil pelayan saja, atau siapapun yang dulu mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Inggris di SMA dengan tekun. Hinata tidak mau berbuat kesalahan, terutama menyangkut WNA. Dia tidak mau gara-gara dirinya media internasional membuat berita yang menyebarkan fitnah bahwa orang Indonesia tidak bisa bahasa Inggris –meskipun sebagian besar memang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Ditambah, dia tidak mau dijadikan target kutukan para Korean Wannabe yang bertebaran di seluruh Nusantara.

Baiklah.

Telunjuk Hinata menekan KTP, kemudian berpindah pada salah seorang pelayan "KTP…" Tunggu. Namanya bukan KTP. Apa tadi. Aidi. Card. Id… "_Id card. Waitress. Okay_?"

Jaket kulit bergemerisik saat si pria tinggi mencengkeram lengan Hinata, kelihatan bingung sekaligus panik. Dia mendekat, bulu-bulu di kerahnya menggelitik hidung Hinata yang tiba-tiba ingin bersin.

"_No, no. Just give it to me._" Tangannya yang besar terulur, Hinata refleks memasukkan _id card_ ke dalam saku cardigannya "_What are you doing_?"

Hinata menggeleng, mencoba menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia tidak akan memberikan apa yang laki-laki itu mau. Dia mengedikkan kepala kepada seorang pelayan. _Kalau memang mau, berurusan saja dengan pelayan_.

"_How many times do I have to tell you? That's mine!_"

Cengkeramannya berubah kasar. Tanpa sopan santun, dia merogoh ke dalam saku Hinata.

Laki-laki kurang ajar!

Ini saatnya mengeluarkan jurus andalan kaum hawa.

"Tolooong! Tolooong!"

Hinata akan mengeluarkan teriakan ketiga, namun mulutnya dibekap. Gah. Makan apa, sih? Nggak tahu ya cuci tangan harus lima menit.

_Sabun kamu lelet, ya?_

Mulutnya dibekap, lengan yang lain melingkar ke tubuh Hinata, mengeliminasi semua kemungkinan untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Hinata mencoba meronta dengan sia-sia. Cengkeramannya terlalu kuat.

Beberapa orang menoleh. Hinata menggantung harapan.

"_Don't mind us. Haha. She is my fan." _Ditambah senyum _charming_. Cling! Semua wanita di RM pun mengirim tatapan iri pada Hinata yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

Dia diseret keluar warung dengan mengenaskan. Sepanjang adegan penyeretan yang menyesakkan jiwa, si artis terus melempar senyum, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari Hinata yang mencoba mengirim sinyal SOS. Sebegitu tidak pentingkah dirinya? Apa Hinata begitu tidak berharga bila dibandingkan dengan seorang artis? Dia kan satu kewarganegaraan dengan mereka. Di mana rasa nasionalisme? Di mana?!

Hinata mendengar pintu membuka. Selang sedetik, punggungnya di dorong keras, masuk ke mobil yang penuh sesak dengan tumpukan tas-tas mencurigakan.

Penculiknya menutup pintu setelah memberikan uang cukup banyak pada pria tua berkaus usang. Dia tidak menstarter mobil, hanya berbalik dengan tampang kesal, lalu kembali mencoba merogoh saku cardigan Hinata.

Hinata menjerit. Dia menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan laju penculik. Tendangannya tepat mengenai perut. Untuk sesaat Hinata khawatir, tapi pikirannya segera jernih dan ia mengganti prioritasnya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Terkunci.

Hinata memukul-mukul jendela. Semoga ada yang melihatnya, semoga ada yang melihatnya.

Tentu saja yang melihatnya hanya si penculik.

Bahunya dicengkeram. Hinata memukul semakin keras. Ya Tuhan, apa salah Hinata? Dia hanya ingin berbuat baik, mengubah dunia menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk semua makhluk, hatinya bersih, mengapa ini harus terjadi? Mengapa?

"Mobil ini mahal!"

Pukulan Hinata berhenti.

_Uhm. Apa tadi?_

Dia menoleh pelan-pelan. Artis dengan gel rambut kebanyakan kelihatan pias. Wajahnya pucat, seolah-olah dia baru mengumumkan kepada seluruh khalayak bahwa dia memang melakukan operasi plastik.

Mereka diam beberapa menit. Yang satunya antara percaya dan tidak, yang satu percaya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kau… bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

Ekspresi yang berantakan ia tata kembali menjadi ekspresi _cool_. Anggap saja sedang di panggung. "Iya. Aku belajar bahasa Indonesia. Karena sering manggung di sini, aku pikir ada baiknya belajar."

Dia melempar senyum _charming_ yang mudah saja ditangkis Hinata. Pertama, Hinata sudah familiar dengan watak aslinya. Senyum sampai kram sekali pun tidak akan mempan. Kedua, Hinata ngefansnya sama bollywood. Kalau yang begini yang senyum mah…

"Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya orang Indonesia, ya?"

**Jeder!**

Senyum charmingnya hangus tersambar petir.

Pucat kembali merayapi wajahnya. Dia berbalik dari Hinata, gerakannya kaku, memilih untuk menatap mobil merah yang sedang parkir di depan dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata yang menangkap suara ketukan memuar lehernya, mencari sumber suara. Ia mendapati suara itu datang dari si artis yang tanpa sadar menginjak-injak pedal gas. Hinata bertanya-tanya apa artis ber-_eye liner_ itu sedang mencoba bunuh diri di dalam pikirannya. Hinata ingat pernah membaca artikel tentang kecenderungan artis Korea untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri. Dia terkesiap.

"Jangan bunuh diri," Hinata berkata mantap, nada suaranya ia setel semenangkan mungkin "Terlahir sebagai orang Indonesia bukan akhir segalanya. Memang Indonesia punya banyak masalah seperti korupsi, banjir, tsunami, tawuran pelajar, makanan berformalin, tawuran anggota DRP, pencurian pulau, illegal loging, anarkisme, jambret, gempa bumi, dan rasisme, tetapi kita punya negeri yang indah."

Hinata tersenyum mengingat semua keindahan negeri tercinta. Ia harap aura kebahagiaannya bisa menular pada 'kawan' di sampingnya.

Hinata semakin cerah begitu si artis menggeser duduk, berbalik lagi menghadap Hinata meskipun tampangnya masih seperti kerupuk yang disiram air "Itu tadi motivasi kan?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat.

Ia dibalas dengan dua bola mata yang memutar; sebuah ejekan yang tidak terlalu ia mengerti.

"Dengar," ia melepas jaketnya, mulai merasa gerah "Aku bukan orang Indonesia."

Hinata memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

Giginya bergemeretuk "Dulunya iya, sekarang nggak lagi. Puas?"

"Keturunan Indonesia kan?"

"Tapi kewarganegaraanku bukan Indonesia."

"Tuh."

Dia melakukan gerakan mencekik. Hinata hanya mengerjap "Kenapa mesti malu jadi orang Indonesia?" Hinata tidak habis pikir. Serusak-rusaknya Indonesia kan darah sendiri.

Si artis menghembuskan nafas, kesal. Ia menstarter mobilnya. Tak lama, mereka telah bergabung bersama pengendara lain di jalan raya.

Di lampu merah pertama, Hinata meraba sakunya, menyusuri tepi _id card _dengan jemari. _Berarti namanya Sasuke?_

Di lampu merah kedua Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya, memberikan recehan pada pengamen yang tak berterima kasih. Ia menutup jendala mobilnya dengan makian.

Di lampu merah ketiga Hinata mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan dia dibawa ke tempat yang aneh-aneh.

Mendekati lampu merah keempat Sasuke sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya, berkomentar sambil lalu dengan bumbu sarkasme "Lokasi lapakmu strategis sekali" lengkap dengan seringai merendahkan.

Hinata yang tak paham sarkasme mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

Di lampu merah keempat, alis Hinata menghilang di balik poni tebalnya "Kau tahu dari mana aku berjualan di situ?"

Dia tidak tahu wajah sasuke bisa lebih pucat lagi.

Laki-laki itu berdehem kikuk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan malah menaikkan volume radio gila-gilaan. Dia ikut meng-hum seirama lagu dangdut koplo yang menghentak. Hinata tahu dia sengaja menghindar tapi tidak berkomentar. Dia khawatir kalau menekan bisa-bisa Sasuke lepas kendali dan langsung membunuhnya. Kalaupun tidak sekarang, karena Sasuke tahu tempat ia berjualan, bisa saja dia menyewa pembunuh bayaran seperti di filem-filem.

_Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengidentifikasi lapaknya?_

Hinata menggigit kuku jempol seiring kucuran keringat yang meningkat. Seingat Hinata, mereka baru bertemu tadi. Pertemuan perdana. Hinata mencari kemungkinan lain. Oke. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ternyata _undercover agent_? Dia ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi tentang Hinata yang merupakan burunan internasional. Tapi terakhir kali Hinata cek, dia bukan teroris, bandar narkoba, mucikari atau pembongkar rahasia AS. Dia orang baik-baik. Kemungkinan kedua: apakah Sasuke… _stalker_?

_Aaaaahhhh!_

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tidak mau, tidak mau. Hinata bahagia dengan hidupnya yang selama ini bergenre _general, friendship,_ dan _family_. Memang tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan _romance_ tapi Hinata sudah cukup bersyukur. Tolong jangan berubah jadi _crime_ atau _mystery_, tolong jangan.

Sampai satu jam kemudian, mereka masih berputar-putar. Sasuke telah mengisi bensin tadi. Ia membeli banyak cemilan. Hinata telah memakan lebih dari separuhnya. Kalau sedang khawatir, dia cepat lapar.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Hinata membuka bungkusan keripik kentang, menelan semua ketakutannya bersama dengan rasa asin.

Sasuke mencomot satu "Kau mau ke mana?"

Wah. Jadi sekarang tempat pembunuhan bisa dipilih sendiri, ya?

"T-terserah?" Hinata ingin mempertahankan _status quo_, dia ingin selamat, tapi untuk menjawabnya dengan keikhlasan juga sulit.

"Kalau begitu kita ke hotel tempat aku menginap."

"Tidak mau!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Kau bilang terserah aku."

Sambil mengunyah keripiknya, Hinata mengevaluasi. Sejauh ini Sasuke tidak bertindak macam-macam. Di sisi lain, tindakannya yang mau-mau saja ikut dengan orang asing juga tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dia menengok kantong keripik. Makan dari pemberian orang asing juga termasuk kategori tidak benar.

Tapi Hinata kan lapar.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di dekat jajaran angkringan. Mungkin kunyahan Hinata telah membangkitkan sisi pengasih Sasuke untuk menyumbangkan makanan. Lagi.

Mereka masuk ke tenda kecil yang menjual lalapan. Dengan isyarat jari, Sasuke memesan dua porsi.

"Tidak apa-apa di sini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu?"

Ia menuangkan air ke gelasnya, lalu ke gelas Hinata "Mereka memang melihatku. Kau pikir aku apa? _Invisible man_?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. Ngapain juga dia susah-susah perduli. "Bukan. Kau tahu maksudku."

"Ini angkringan. Mereka tidak akan berpikir ini aku."

Jadi itu mengapa dia beredar di rumah makan tadi. RM dengan makanan enak, murah, fasilitas bagus, letaknya juga sedikit terpencil. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dia makan di situ. Lagian, pikir Hinata, bahasa Indonesianya bagus. Dia tinggal bicara sedikit, kecurigaan orang langsung hilang.

Tapi ini menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. Kenapa dia tidak pakai bahasa Indonesia saja saat bicara pada Hinata? Dengan begitu semua orang, termasuk pelayan pemarah, akan menyangka dia WNI. Tampang Asia Timur bukan hal baru. Ditambah, dugaan Hinata tentang 'Sasuke benci Indonesia' terbukti tidak benar. Dia malah kelihatan lebih nyaman dengan hal-hal yang merakyat. Penggunaan bahasa Indonesia akan semakin mempermudahnya menangkis dugaan-dugaan tertentu.

Tidak mungkin kan dia orang Kemendiknas yang diutus untuk menguji Bahasa Inggris Hinata.

Makanan datang. Hinata tidak menyentuh sayuran mentahnya. Dia membiarkan saja Sasuke mengambil sayur-sayuran itu. Mungkin dengan banyak mengkonsumsi makanan berserat Sasuke tidak akan tertarik untuk berurusan dengan daging. Daging apapun termasuk manusia.

"Makanmu banyak sekali. Padahal tadi juga sudah makan."

"Aku hanya minum kopi." _Demi wi-fi_.

Berpikir begitu Hinata teringat _notebook_ dan _handbag_nya yang tertinggal. Nasib.

Sehabis makan, Hinata cepat-cepat mengembalikan _id card_ terkutuk.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai pendek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet, memasukkan _id card_-nya bersama tumpukan kartu-kartu lain.

Oke. Masalah selesai.

Iya kan?

Hinata memaksakan tawa yang tidak natural, berbasa-basi dengan kelancaran seorang Shino Aburame, dan menutup dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Senyum canggung masih terpampang di wajah.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali." Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi "Semoga sukses."

Sasuke tidak membalas uluran tangannya. Dia mengamati Hinata, dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

Hinata menarik kembali ulurannya yang tak bersambut.

"Aku bisa teriak tolong."

Sasuke mengangguk bosan "Ya, ya. Coba saja."

Bibir Hinata mengatup rapat. Sasuke membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit. Padahal mau apa lagi coba? Masalahnya kan ada pada _id card_. Hinata sudah mengembalikan, berarti Hinata boleh pergi dari sini. Mentang-mentang artis, dia mau mempersulit kehidupan Hinata. Cih!

Apakah dia baru bilang 'cih'?

Hinata takjub pada dirinya sendiri, seketika adrenaline terpompa dalam darahnya.

Baiklah, Hinata akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Sekarang.

Berjuanglah, Hinata!

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat aku berjualan?" Hinata menegakkan punggungnya "Kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Selesai bicara, Hinata semakin takjub. Ternyata bahkan dirinya yang pemalu dan cinta perdamaian bisa juga melakukan konfrontasi. Ini konfrontasi pertamanya!

Ya ampun. Seharusnya hari ini dijadikan hari libur nasional.

Sasuke membuang nafas, Hinata deg-degan.

Laki-laki itu menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja, menautkan jari-jarinya, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas jari yang bertaut. "Kau benar-benar lupa." Dia bilang, antara bosan dan kecewa "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

Hinata mengerjap.

"Di mana kau pernah mendengar nama Sasuke?"

Hinata bingung dengan arah pembicaraan yang tak tentu "Uhm… barusan, tadi di rumah makan."

"Selain itu."

"Tukang ojek di samping rumahku namanya juga Sasuke."

"Selain itu."

"Di… itu…" Hinata panik. Aduh. Kenapa berubah begini? "ada pahlawan Jepang namanya Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah?"

Sasuke terkekeh menyeramkan "Selain itu."

Tangan Hinata licin dengan keringat. Jidatnya juga basah. Konfrontasi pertamanya berubah jadi sebuah kesalahan "Uhm… d-di… sinetron… itu… eh…"

Sasuke melotot.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Hinata berteriak putus asa, hampir menangis. Dia kan cuma tanya tadi. Dijawab saja. Apa susahnya?

Sasuke menggeram. Dia berdiri, menarik Hinata bersamanya "Terlalu banyak orang di sini." Kakinya membawa kedua tubuh mereka ke dalam mobilnya yang nyaman "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Dia menambahkan, setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

Sasuke meraih sebotol air, memberikannya pada Hinata yang menunduk. Telapaknya membuka, seperti ingin menepuk kepala Hinata, tapi dia ulur kembali saat mata wanita itu menatapnya.

"Ini aku." Dia memulai "Dulu kita pernah bertemu, sebelum aku menjadi seperti sekarang. Waktu itu kau masih berjualan berdua dengan ibumu. Kau tidak mau disebut _florist_, kau bilang ingin dipanggil pedagang bunga." Sasuke terkekeh.

Hinata meremas botol air mineral. Yang tahu dia tidak menyukai panggilan _florist_ hanya dia, Ibunya, dan kawan dekatnya, Kiba dan Shino.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuket lily, tapi uangku tidak cukup." Sasuke melanjutkan "Kau hanya tersenyum, bilang untuk pelanggan pertama gratis. Padahal waktu itu usahamu sedang susah. Aku datang lagi, tapi setelah itu tokomu tidak pernah buka."

Hinata meng-oh. Dia ingat keluarganya sempat terpuruk sepuluh tahun lalu, saat ia masih SMA. Ayahnya ditipu seorang rekan bisnis. Mereka bekerja pontang-panting, menutupi utang sana-sini yang melilit. Bahkan Hanabi yang baru kelas dua SMP membantu dengan berjualan pulsa pada teman-temannya.

Sekarang juga usahanya sedang sulit, Hinata tersenyum. Dia tidak lagi stress menghadapi masalah keuangan. Dia yakin nanti ada jalannya. Biasanya begitu. Lagi pula, toko bunga kini sepenuhnya milik Hinata. Saat ekonomi membaik, Ayah dan Ibu memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya untuk mengelola sendiri, jadi apapun yang terjadi dia akan berjuang untuk melewati semua.

"Apa kau ingat sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya, sedikit berharap.

Hinata tersenyum minta maaf. Dia tidak ingat.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. Sekilas terlihat kecewa, namun cepat ia rubah menjadi ekspresinya yang sulit dibaca "Sudah lama sekali memang," di bagian ini Hinata mulai merasa bersalah "Waktu tokomu buka lagi, aku senang sekali. Aku datang membeli lily lagi, uangku sudah cukup. Aku bilang aku ingin mengadu nasib ke luar negeri, membantu keluargaku yang susah. Kau tidak tertawa begitu aku bilang aku ingin jadi TKI."

_TKI?_

Tunggu, tunggu.

Kalau yang itu Hinata ingat! Tidak tiap hari dia mendapat pelanggan remaja tanggung yang mengaku ingin jadi TKI. Jadi sebelum berprofesi sebagai artis, dia TKI? "Aku…" Hinata tercekat "Boleh informasi ini aku jual ke _infotainment_?"

Wajah Sasuke yang sendu berubah kesal "Kau hobi sekali merubah momen serius menjadi momen bodoh. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya pacar."

Hinata tersinggung, namun berubah merasa bersalah. "Habisnya, kau juga tidak pernah datang lagi."

"Aku datang! Setiap ke sini, aku membeli bunga-bunga jelekmu!" dia menarik ranselnya di kursi belakang, mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dan topi baseball, lalu mengenakannya "Ingat wajah ini?"

Topi dengan _cap insignia_ _New York Yankees_, kaca mata yang membingkai sempurna, rahangnya yang tegas dengan tulang pipi tinggi. Pipi Hinata memanas. Dia baru benar-benar memperhatikannya sekarang. Laki-laki itu cukup tampan.

Tapi itu bukan alasan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat "Kau… kau _dia_." Dia yang membeli bunga-bunga Hinata selalu di malam hari, dia yang tidak bicara banyak, dia yang di setiap kedatangannya mencuri sedikit demi sedikit hati Hinata.

"Ya, _dia_." Sasuke kesal. "Hanya dia."

Seperti di luar kendalinya, tangan Hinata perlahan menjangkau, menyusuri tepi topi hitam Sasuke "Mengapa kau tidak bilang?" Sadar, dia meletakkan lagi tangannya di pangkuan, mencengkeram erat-erat "Kau hanya datang di malam hari, itu pun dengan kacamata dan topi. Siapa yang tahu?"

Sasuke melepas kacamata dan topi dengan kasar, melemparnya begitu saja ke belakang "Lokasi tokomu di pusat tongkrongan anak muda. Kalau aku mati kehabisan nafas dikerubungi hyena, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Paling tidak, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu padaku."

"Aku tidak mau memperkenalkan diri! Aku mau kau yang mengenaliku!"

Sasuke berhenti bicara, terlalu kesal. Dia menstarter mobil, menjalankan lagi peran sebagai pengemudi.

Hari mulai malam. Lampu-lampu jalan berkilau. Degup jantung Hinata masih cepat, belum ingin mengambil kecepatan normal.

Dia melirik Sasuke. Pipinya memerah.

Sasuke yang menangkap lirikannya hanya menggerutu.

"Kau masih marah?" Hinata bertanya "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Hinata mengerjap, menatap rumahnya yang bercat pastel dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ya, aku tahu rumahmu." Suaranya serak "_Handbag _dan_ notebook_-mu ada di belakang. Aku menyuruh pelayan tadi mengambilnya. Turunlah. Aku akan mengambil barang-barangmu."

Sasuke bergerak keluar. Tubuh Hinata dingin. Dia tidak berniat menyakiti, dia hanya tidak tahu, murni tidak tahu. Itu saja. Ia bersyukur dengan kedatangan laki-laki itu. Meski tidak sering, kadang bisa sampai sepuluh kali dalam setahun, di lain waktu hanya sekali, Hinata tetap bahagia. Dia ingin berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk membeli bunganya, untuk semangat tanpa suara, dan kehadiran yang cukup untuk membuat Hinata melanjutkan bisnisnya yang tidak stabil.

Hinata menggeser duduknya, lebih dekat pada kursi pengemudi, menarik ujung t-shirt Sasuke yang telah melangkah keluar mobil "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dia bilang, meremas bahan katun yang ia pegang "Jangan marah lagi."

Sasuke tetap berekspresi dingin, ia melepas cengkeraman Hinata dari t-shirtnya.

Pintu tertutup tanpa suara.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kembali membuka.

Sasuke masuk, kali ini ia memilih menutup dengan bantingan keras.

Bahunya tegang. Dia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga membentur pintu kiri "Kau suka padaku?"

Hinata mencoba bicara tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, tapi yang terbentuk hanya kata-kata tanpa makna.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga suka padamu." Sasuke menarik nafas. Dengan satu sentakan ia menekan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata yang basah. Mata Hinata terbuka, tubuhnya kaku. Ciuman kasar di bibirnya mulai melembut, mengundang Hinata untuk memberikan akses pada Sasuke yang menunggu.

Ciuman itu selesai ketika Hinata mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke, ia kesulitan bernafas.

Sasuke terlihat puas. Tanpa ragu ia mendaratkan ciuman kedua setelah gadis bersurai hitam dirasa telah memasukkan cukup oksigen.

"Tahu pelajarannya?" Sasuke bilang di antara pagutan-pagutannya yang tak lelah "Selalu kenali aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan kemudian, Sasuke kembali lagi ke Indonesia.

Hinata mengucap terima kasih pada pelanggannya yang membeli mawar. Senyumnya belum pudar "Pelayan itu bilang namamu bukan Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari majalah otomotifnya "Nama panggungku $%^&%"

"Apa?"

"$%^&%"

"Apaa?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata."

"Oh. Nama panggungmu 'Arya Wiguna?'"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan kosong "Selera humormu buruk sekali."

Hinata nyengir "Kenapa kau sering sekali ke Indonesia? Kapan kembali?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya… A-aku tidak…"

"Rileks, Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Selera humormu buruk sekali." Hinata cemberut.

Dia duduk di kursi kasir, sementara Sasuke meringkuk di bawah meja. Hinata sudah menyuruhnya untuk mencari tempat nyaman di balik bunga-bunga, tapi pacarnya terus menolak, dia tidak mau jika ada orang yang mengenalinya. Berada di area yang menjadi pusat kunjungan anak muda menarik semua saraf-sarafnya.

Dia juga sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu di rumah saja. Tawaran yang ditolak mentah-mentah.

Karena toko sedang kosong, Sasuke berdiri, dua lengan kekar melingkar di sekeliling pinggang Hinata. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu yang mungil "Untung banyak hari ini?"

Hinata memisah uang lembaran seratus dan lima puluh ribu "Lumayan."

Dia meng-hum "Hinata, kau suka padaku?"

Hinata menoleh "Kau pacarku kan."

"Secara fisik, apa menurutmu aku tampan?"

Hinata menghitung lagi uangnya. Mengapa Sasuke suka sekali menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh? "Karena wajahmu selalu tertutup, dulu aku tidak menyukaimu karena faktor wajah."

"Faktor badan?"

Telinga Hinata memerah. Sasuke tertawa.

Nggak mungkin kan Hinata bilang dia sukanya tipe yang kebapakan? Dulunya, sih. Sekarang tipe yang ia sukai Sasuke. Cukup Sasuke. Apa yang ada pada Sasuke, itulah yang ia sukai.

Hanabi yang lebih muda ternyata lebih mengerti cinta. Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa akan jatuh cinta, dia pernah bilang begitu. Hinata mau tidak mau harus setuju.

"Sasuke, mengapa _foto id card_-mu tidak mirip?" Hinata mengganti topik.

"Memangnya foto _id card_ mu mirip? Semuanya fotografer bodoh." Hinata meringgis. Sasuke mengecup cepat leher gadisnya yang jenjang "Kau tahu Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Ah. Selamat datang."

Hinata menyikut perutnya, memisahkan diri untuk membantu pelanggan baru. Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ yang tidak ditanggapi. Dia misuh-misuh, kembali meringkuk untuk membaca lagi majalah otomotifnya dengan setengah hati, terus mengeluh untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang tak kunjung datang.

Pelanggannya keluar masuk silih berganti. Setelah masa sulit, keadaan yang lebih stabil untuk bisnisnya kembali menyapa. Sasuke berkali-kali menyentuh kaki Hinata saat ia berdiri di kasir, meminta diperhatikan. Dia berbisik agak keras. Wanita paruh bayu yang Hinata layani sempat melongok, mungkin ia juga mendengar bisikan gaib.

Tangan Sasuke yang nemplok di betis Hinata bergerak naik. Ke lutut, dia berhenti sebentar, lalu bergerak cepat ke…

Hinata menendang.

"Aduh."

Hyuuga muda tertawa canggung, mengibaskan tangan agar pelanggan wanitanya tidak menelusur lebih jauh. Dia menemani pelanggannya keluar toko. Tak berapa lama, wanita lain masuk ke toko kecilnya.

Begitu Hinata selesai dengan para pelanggan, Sasuke sudah pergi.

Hinata duduk di bangku, merutuki sikapnya yang terkesan tak perduli. Sasuke susah-susah datang ke sini, mengalahkan paranoidnya hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Seharusnya dia lebih sensitif.

Tendangannya berlebihan. Semestinya dia cukup memperingatkan dengan cara yang lebih halus.

_Habisnya Sasuke juga…_

Hinata menggeleng. Membetulkan apronnya, ia kembali berdiri. Mencari lily yang paling cantik untuk dibuat buket indah. Dia akan menghubungi Sasuke secepatnya, lalu memberikan buket ini.

Lonceng tokonya berbunyi.

Hinata menengok

Laki-laki itu melambai malas. Kacamata hitamnya bersinar diterpa matahari.

Senyum Hinata merekah

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

Apa ini?==a Daku juga gak tahu, tapi sudahlah. Daku gak begitu mengikuti tren korea-korean, tapi teman-teman daku banyak yang suka. Adek daku sendiri suka boyband… apa itu namanya, Big Bang. Kalau ada yang salah di sini, boleh dikoreksi. Daku juga gak tahu seperti apa 'KTP' negeri ginseng, buatan daku doang itu mah. Pokoknya daku harap menghibur. Kalau ada salah-salah kata, mohon maaf *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Oya, selamat puasa!XD

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
